Skyer (Kraverse)
Skyer, commonly known as Shadow Skyer, is a Shadow Matoran who comes from the Kraverse. Coming into being as an Av-Matoran, he was at one point transformed into a Kra-Matoran. He was later recruited into the Freelancers and was partnered with Velika and sent to the Fragmented Universe. There, they allied with Makuta Orpheus and served as a member of the Legion of Chaos. History Early Life Like all Av-Matoran, Skyer was amongst the first Matoran created. Like most Matoran, he aided in the construction of the Matoran Universe. He also assisted in building the universe core in Karda Nui. After it's completion, and the core started, he and the other Av-Matoran evacuated to the Southern Continent above. Time Slip 60,000 years ago, the Order feared the Brotherhood of Makuta might one day turn evil. Deciding that the Av-Matoran would be the biggest threat the Makuta, the Order relocated the Av-Matoran population, by disguising them as different types of Matoran and altering their memories. Skyer himself was moved to the Northern Continent and disguised as a Ta-Matoran. After Mata Nui erased the memory of the entire population of the Universe - aside from the Order themselves - Skyer was left to believe that he was a Ta-Matoran and lived peacefully in his new environment. Shadow Matoran and Freelancers As the Order of Mata Nui suspected, the Brotherhood of Makuta turned evil five thousand years after the Time Slip was completed. This led to them hunting down the Av-Matoran, but could not find them. This led to the Brotherhood attempting to track down the Av-Matoran, but to no avail. 30,000 years ago, the Order was disbanded, after their leader Toa Helryx was forced into hiding. The Order collapsed, and the Brotherhood waged war on the Universe. 15,000 years ago, after thousands of years of being exempted from the war, his village was raided by the Makuta Antroz. Several Matoran were killed, but even more were transformed into Kra-Matoran. Skyer was amongst these, becoming a Shadow Matoran. To be added Fragmented Universe To be added Shadow's End Sometime after he had joined the Legion of Chaos, Orpheus sent him to retrieve a Power Stone of Earth from a blacksmith. When he arrived and asked for the Stone, the blacksmith didn't give it. As a result, Skyer shot the blacksmith. He then took the Stone and went back to Orpheus. Orpheus then sent him to terrorize the city of Le-Metru with the Stone. But he was then confronted by Shadow's End. They told him to give over the Stone, but he refused. He then gave hints at what his Universe was like. He knocked out Arker, Implex, and Coltrix. He then talked to Kinla, and his counterpart. Arker then grabbed a hold of him and knocked him out and imprisoned in the Order's base. They also took the Stone. A few weeks after he had been imprisoned, someone has managed to give him his gun. Later when Artix went to give him his foot, he revealed his weapon and took the Order Agent hostage. He later escaped on an elevator after being confronted by several Order Agents, such as Helryx and Echo. After they arrived at the level he had wanted, he had Artix unlock the escape tunnels and activate a Kakama Pod. He then killed him and escaped, heading back to Orpheus. To be added Abilities and Traits To be added Tools To be added Appearances *''The Arker Chronicles'' *''Obscurity'' *''Reconstruction'' *''Undying Destiny'' *''Ghosts'' Trivia *Shadow Skyer was heavily based on an older version of Tollubo (Fractures Alternate Universe) prior to the character's redesign. Category:Av-Matoran Category:Shadow Matoran Category:Legion of Chaos Category:Freelancers Category:Kraverse